


Thoughts from Venice

by TheQueen



Series: Seven Sins Ain't Enough [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fem!Jack Pattillo, Multi, Slice of Life, TAKING PROMPTS, Trans Fem!Jack Pattillo, Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon their ride would be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from Venice

Jack lobs a bit of napkin at Ryan’s hat and giggles when the man turns around to flip her off. Behind her, the Gondola driver laughs. In the distance, she hears Gavin ask his driver a tenth question as Meg tries, uselessly, to shush him, which the man answered good naturaedly. Behind her, Michael and Lindsay are laughing. And Geoff continues to radiate pride besides her as the boat rocked slowly through the main canal. Finally, Jack gives in. “Good vacation, Geoff.”

Geoff’s grin widens as the sun above the canal begins to dip and paint the sky and water a cherry pink. Ryan pouts. “I helped,” he adds.

Jack pushes her hair back, sea swept and salt crusted, and smiles. “You did good, too, Ryan.”

He grins. Satisfied. “Too bad Caiti couldn’t come,” he offers.

Jack shrugs. Her wife is off climbing literal and proverbial mountains, following her dreams. Jack isn't selfish enough to call her back just for a romantic gondola ride through the City Built on Water. Besides, Caiti didn’t like it when she threw her weight around to get her vacation time (she’d made the mistake only once when they’d started dating and Caiti had been very unimpressed) so Jack tries her hardest to stay out of Caiti’s work. She can respect her boundaries. “I got my boys,” she reminds him and Geoff playfully nudges her on the shoulder.

Taking out her camera, she has Ryan pose as she took photos of the Realto bridge. The sky is turning from cherry to red to purple to a blue as deep as the bottom of the ocean they slip through and the water glitters as the lights of the city flickers on, one by one. Ryan hads taken out his guide book and is reading the history of the canals to Geoff. Ever once in a while, the driver goodnaturedly interrupts to point something out or expand on something Ryan has read which Ryan than annotates into his book as if on a research trip instead of a vacation.

Just as the sun slips out of view, Michael’s driver begins to sing and everyone falls silent as the other Gondola drivers join in. Their voices falling in perfect harmony as they sing of a love that lasts through centuries past and centuries to come. Geoff takes her hand in his and she lies her head on his shoulders as the night air grows chillier and the moon comes out from behind a cloud, the last of the rain clouds that has followed them all the way from Rome. Soon their ride would be over. Ryan is humming along, his voice a low lull over their boat as the Gondola drivers’ song rings clear over the quiet of the city that twinkles like diamonds amongst the stars. The only other sound the gentle sloshing of the water against their boat.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently taking prompts: thequeen117.tumblr.com


End file.
